Wojny Wikiowe: Część pierwsza
Skopiowane za zgodą autora Doberek, tu Hedż! Oto długo wyczekiwane Wojny Wikiowe. Miłego czytania! Przypominam, niektóre wydarzenia są FIKCYJNE. Wprowadzenie Ptaszki śpiewają, ludziska blogi piszą, Api banuje wojtiego - tak, kolejny dzień na Wikii. ... Przynajmniej do czasu kłótni Maxwella z Dagim. Oj tak... Wtedy to się wszystko zaczęło... Przybyliśmy na Steven Universe wiki z ciekawości. Gdy zauważyliśmy, że użytkole dostają bana/kicka za pisanie z małej litery, to zrobiło się niezbyt miło. Zaczęły się wyzwiska, spam, ło Jesu, dużo by gadać. Kilka dni potem zaczęliśmy wkurzać Dagiego wielorybem Anastazym. Oj tak, było zabawnie... Terroryzmy w postaci ciągłego pisania .____. " w imię Anastazego przez pewien czas były naszym codziennym zajęciem. No ale... Wielki pan Dagi wkurzył się, i przybył do nas, by porozmawiać z Maxwellem, oczywiście w cztery oczy... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Po około 15 minutach ciszy, słychać było krzyki Dagiego na sali (tak, wydarzenia nie będą przedstawiane w sposób bezpośredni, wszystko bydzie jak w prawdziwym życiu, w sensie miasta etc): -A więc tak? Wiedz, że nie skończy się to dla was zbyt dobrze. Robisz sobie wrogów panie Maxwell... -Tak tak, rozumiem - bany za spam na czacie, ale za pisanie z małej litery i inne małe gówna? Co to ma być, Korea Północna? Niestety nie zgadzam się na takie traktowanie moich przyjaciół i użytkowników FNaF Wikii... -Phew, i co z tego? -To, że powinieneś zmienić ton gówniarzu. -Ah tak? To ty powinieneś w takim razie zacząć się bać! -Nie prowokuj mnie... -Bo? I wtedy Maxwell po prostu wyrzucił Dagiego z sali, ten wstał i powiedział: -Nie myśl, że puszczę ci to płazem! -Zachowuj się grzecznie, jesteś na naszym terenie - powiedziałem. -Ty też się lepiej zamknij! Ja już wam pokażę... Nagle wstał Łukasz, i powiedział: -Panowie, nie możemy tego załatwić na spokojnie? Atmosfera na czacie się zepsuła, i mam ochotę wyjść... -Ja już ci dam spokojnie! - po czym Dagi wyjął pistolet (zwykły, nie taki S.P.A.M., po prostu by zranić) i wycelował w Łukasza. -Łołołoł, uspokój się! Ja rozumiem, że Łukasz wku*wia ale teraz nic nie zrobił! - i wyjąłem banpistola, po czym wycelowałem w Dagiego. Ręce mi się trzęsły jak nigdy w życiu... ... Nagle Dagi pociągnął za spust, chcąc zranić Lukasza. Na szczęście ten w porę schylił się. -Szlag! - Krzyknął. -Strzały na naszym terenie? Gdbyś był jednorazowym wandalem to po prostu bym cię zbanował. Ale jesteś administratorem SU Wiki, chłopie! Zdajesz sobię sprawę, co to dla nas oznacza?... - Powiedział Maxwell. Dagi spojrzał się na niego, zaśmiał się, po czym stwierdził: -Wojnę... - Uruchomił swój interfejs i wybrał opcję POWRÓT", po czym zniknął. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Zaczęło wrzeć na całej Wikii, padały pytania "co teraz będzie?", "Max czy to wpłynie na nasze stosunki z innymi Wikiami?", "Max co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?". Lecz on nie odpowiadał... Byliśmy zmartwieni, zastanawialiśmy się, co teraz. W końcu Maxwell podszedł do stołka z mikrofonem i powiedział: Moi drodzy przyjaciele, użytkowniki FNaF Wikii i inni. Dzisiejsze wydarzenie oburzyło nas wielce. Akt ten miał na celu upokorzyć nas, nasze artykuły i wszystko co związane z nami. Nie możemy tego tolerować... Nie możemy siedzieć bezczynnie... Musimy dzialać. Osobiście ogłaszam wojnę z polską Steven Universe Wiki, niedługo podjęte zostaną odpowiednie działania. Po czym Maxwell udał się do swojego biura. Zapadła cisza.... co będzie dalej? Rozpoczęła się przymusowa rekrutacja. Użytkownicy byli zabierani z domów i wrzucani do woja. Nah... według mnie to dobrze. Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że normalnie teraz siedziałbym przy biurku i obczajał strategie przejmowania punktów wroga? No ale, nie lubię takiej roboty, soł zgłosiłem się na front. Zresztą nie tylko ja bo... Maxwell też! Oraz Rocky, Shad, Veneno... no wszyscy prawie! ... Godzina 14.57, namiot naczelnego dowództwa -W co będzie uzbrojona nasza armia? - zapytałem. -Uzbrojenie firmy S.P.A.M., Clear granaty, bomby BA... no dobra może to ostatnie nie bo nie wytrzymam - powiedział Maxwell. -Hmmm... coś zmieniamy w mundurze? -Nie, wszystko zostaje takie same. -No dobra, potem na spotkaniu ustalimy wszystko co do uzbrojenia. Ale... -? -Jakie będą nasze pierwsze działania? -Hmm, Hedge, jesteś dobry w szpiegowaniu, co nie? -Yyyyy.. chyba. -Załatw sobie multikonto i zrób po spotkaniu zwiad na SU. Oke? -Ta jest! - po czym udałem się w stronę zbrojownii. ___________________________________________________________________ 15 minut później, spotkanie ważnych członków armii FNaF Wikii. W sali zgaszono światło, włączono projektor i zaczęło się przedstawienie pierwszych planów. -Dobrze, wszyscy są? - zapytał Maxwell. -Nie ma Icziego, ktoś wie gdzie jest? - zapytałem. Po chwili jednak ktoś otworzył drzwi z buta i powiedział "dzieńdobry, nie spóźniłem się?". Był to Iczi oraz jego kolega - szekszi pan. -Nie, usiądź proszę - powiedział Max. Iczi wraz z szekszi panem przepychał się między miejscami, do czasu gdy znaleźli miejsce obok mnie. Szekszi pan usiadł gniotąc 4 randomowe osoby, a Iczi spokojnie znalazł sobie miejsce obok mnie, po czym zrobiliśmy '"rzuwika". -Dobrze, więc to już wszyscy? -Raczej ta, możesz zaczynać. -Dobrze, więc... witam was na spoktaniu w sprawie przeanalizowania wyposażenia oddziałów naszej armii. Jakieś pytania, zanim zaczniemy? -Kiedy coś rozjebiemy? - zapytał Iczi. -Hehe, spokojnie, jeszcze tyle sobie poniszczysz. - powiedziałem. -Heh, no dobra, jeszcze ktoś? Nikt? No to zaczynamy... Na ścianie w sali ukazał się slajd (film który widzisz poniżej jest ciekawostką. To je film propagandowy który ma zachęcić użytkoli z innych Wikii do dołączenia do nas). thumb|right|335 px -Oto karabin SGI firmy S.P.A.M., przeznaczony do działań w mieście. Niedługo nasi żołnierze zaczną globalny trening, dlatego najpierw wy musicie dobrze zapoznać się z naszym nowym sprzętem, jeśli chcecie o nim uczyć rekrutów. Broń ta standardowo jest wyposażona w magazynek o pojemności 30 naboi z dodatkami takimi jak granatnik, luneta czy tłumik. Jest on stosunkowo nowy. S.P.A.M. SGI Następny slajd ukazuje żołnierza ubranego w jakiś kombinezon. -Oto wojskowy pancerny kombinezon zaprojektowany z myślą o szturmach, których raczej podczas wojny będzie wiele... Wyposażony jest w specjalną kamizelkę kuloodporną oraz hełm taktyczny z noktowizorem trzeciej generacji. Shad zdziwiony wstał i powiedział: -Chwila chwila, czyli teraz zamiast w lekkiej i przewiewnym mundurze z lekką kamizelką kuloodporną będziemy paradować w takim czymś? -No raczej. Co, chcesz paść po pierwszym strzale? - powiedział Max. -Heh, nie. - po czym Shad usiadł. Następny slajd przedstawiał bombę z ładunkiem BA4. -Szybko i skutecznie niszczy cele - tym cechuje się ta bomba. Jej jedyną wadą jest maksymalne ustawienie zegara na 30 sekund. Jest typowym wyposażeniem wielu armii wikiowych, wins.... no wiecie no, my też ten szajs wprowadzimy. I tak przez całe 2 bite godziny mówiliśmy o tych giwerach i wszystkich bombach... długo by wymieniać, co jeszcze było... CDN Przypominam, zapisy nadal trwają! http://pl.fnaf.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Hedge_-_Je%C5%BCowaTV/Wojny_Wikiowe_-_rekrutacja Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Brzydkie Podczłowieki Kategoria:Ładne nadczłowieki Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Gobo333 Kategoria:Gobo tu był Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Walka Kategoria:Wątek walki zła z mniejszym złem